


The Note

by H0siesEndgame



Series: Hosie Oneshots [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope and Josie really like each other, Hosie, Kinda, The Note, Young, admitting feelings, but not too much I guess, mutual feelings, young Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0siesEndgame/pseuds/H0siesEndgame
Summary: What if Josie never got to burn that note?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169783
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Just based around when Josie wrote the note for Hope (and they both a crush on each other at the same time). I first wrote it with Josie knowing Hope was a Mikaelson, but then I realized that in this point of the timeline Hope still went by Marshall so I had to go back and tweak a few small things. I'm quite happy with how it turned out. Anyway, I hope you like it :)

Josette Saltzman was happily walking to her magic class. That was until she remembered who else would be in that lesson. Hope. In fact, not only was she in the lesson, but she sat right next to Josie. That alone fuelled her nerves, made her heart race, her palms sweat. She had spoken to her a few times in class, and more often than not found herself distracted by Hope's auburn hair, or her blue eyes and the way they sparkled when she smiled. That damn smile. It was a blessing and a nightmare. It was so beautiful it could light up the room. Yet it was a nightmare because of the way it made Josie feel. She hated what it did to her. She didn't ask to have feelings for the girl, the girl who isolated herself, who didn't bother making any friends. She didn't ask to fall for someone she hardly knew, but at the same time had known for years. But she had and she did. She fell for Hope, and she fell hard. 

A young girl with a crush wasn't immune to embarrassment either. Josie could count on more than one hand the number of times she'd tried to impress Hope or look cute in front of her and it had ended up going horrible. Like the time she was asked to demonstrate a non-verbal spell and briefly glanced at Hope, then ended up almost burning half of the classroom. Funnily enough, Hope was the one to come to the rescue and put the flames out, which Josie thanked her for. Hope just told her to be a little more careful the next time.

There was also a time in football practice that she accidentally threw the ball right at Hope. It wasn't even that she got distracted by her then, she just had poor aim. Instead of it landing in Lizzie's hands it smacked Hope's face to the point where her small frame was knocked back a few steps. Josie gasped when it happened and ran straight to the older girl's side. She felt incredibly guilty, apologizing a hundred times over, but Hope assured her it was fine, only Josie wasn't so convinced. She offered to help with some magical herbs and stuff, and whilst Hope was grateful, she refused and said that it was no big deal.

In conclusion, Josie's attempts at impressing Hope never worked. It was why she gave up on trying and just let things happen naturally. 

~~~~

When she walked into the class, it was empty - she was early. No teacher and no Hope, though she didn't know if that was a good thing. Josie sat down at her desk and got her books out, prepared for the lesson ahead. The bell rang and people quickly rushed in. Josie looked around, waiting to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes. Five minutes, nothing. Ten minutes, Hope finally walked in. 

"Where have you been?" Mr. Smith questioned her as soon as the door opened. Josie turned around, her eyes catching Hope's. She could've sworn the girl sent her soft smile. Or maybe she imagined it. Josie couldn't tell. Either way, she smiled at Hope.

"With Doctor Saltzman," Hope admitted, sitting down at her desk. It was true, he had been talking to her about keeping up the Marshall identity as well as a few other things. 

"Hey, Josie," Hope greeted, and it was then that Josie realized her eyes were still on the girl. The siphoner blushed slightly, happy to know that Hope knew her name. They had been in classes together for a while, so it shouldn't have come as such a shock.

"Oh uhh...H-hi." Josie mentally slapped herself. The crack in her voice and the stutter between words was unintentional - Hope still laughed. She thought it was cute. She thought Josie was cute. "So umm...You haven't missed much. Just this." Josie, being the kind young girl she was, turned her book for Hope to see. She pointed at the work, explaining it briefly to Hope. Not that Josie thought Hope needed someone to explain it to her. She knew how capable Hope was and that she was one of the top witches in the class. Nonetheless, she still did it. She wanted Hope to like her, to maybe even become her friend, and Josie thought helping her could be a good way to properly start a friendship. Being her friend would make an excuse to see her. Then it would be less weird for her to look at Hope from across a room. She would just have to ignore the thumping of her heart whenever the girl was near. She'd contemplated the idea of telling Hope how she felt, multiple times, but always backed out. Nothing ever gave her the last boost of confidence she needed.

The teacher announced that they were doing a task in pairs for the rest of the lesson, so Josie prepared to be with her sister. They normally worked together, except Lizzie went with somebody else for a change. Josie saw her chatting away with another girl, which left her pouting and folding her arms. Who else was she supposed to work with?

"Umm...Josie?" She shifted her head and brown met blue for the second time that lesson. She had no idea why Hope was talking to her, but she would hardly complain. Any excuse to look her way was good enough for Josie.

"Y-yeah?"

"Would you want to maybe umm...I don't know, work with me? Maybe? Y-you, don't have to. I would totally understand if-"

"Yes." An overly eager Josie responded quickly, too quickly. "Yes, I would like to work with you."

"Really? Okay, umm...great." Hope smiled, and Josie thought she was the most perfect person ever. Hope was used to being alone and making friends wasn't exactly on her priority list, so having the girl happily work with her was new. She would normally try to not get close to someone, in case she let it slip that she was really a Mikaelson, except this was different and Hope liked it. A lot. And she liked Josie, more than she would care to admit out loud, which is why she took the chance to work with her.

They spent the lesson laughing and working. Josie felt honored, to be seeing a side of Hope that was rarely ever on display. And Hope felt comfortable enough to show a side of herself that had only ever been seen by her family. It was like, for a moment, Hope could forget why her life had been so difficult, why people would hide if they knew the real her. She wasn't the child of 'The Great Evil', nor the miracle baby that many people had attempted to kill, because at that moment, she was just Hope. She was just a girl talking to her crush. 

Their hearts both split in two when the bell signaled the end of the lesson. Hope waved goodbye as she walked out, hugging her few books to her chest. Josie left, with that small dose of confidence she needed. All of a sudden, she felt as though she could do anything. Including something as insane as admitting her feelings. Maybe not face to face. 

_How about a letter? Hmm...yeah. A letter. That sounds good._

So she rushed to her room, grabbed her nicest notepad and pen, and started writing. After ten minutes, all she had was 'Dear Hope'. Josie had no idea how to explain it all. Ultimately she went with saying her exact thoughts, being completely honest about her feelings. Then, the words flowed freely. The paper filled up quickly, and she stopped when she had nearly half a page. Any more than that, and she thought she would freak Hope out more than was needed.

When it was done, she sealed it and stood up, taking one look at the name on the envelope. She was really doing it. Laying all her feelings on paper, putting her heart in the hand of Hope Marshall. She wondered, what would Hope do with it? She couldn't be sure until the girl saw the letter, so Josie marched to her room. The girl left a knock, and when there was no response, she tried again. Nothing. Hope must not have been in. _I'll just slip it under the door,_ Josie thought. She took a deep breath and slid it under before she could change her mind. Though as she turned to walk away, regret swarmed her mind. Regret. Regret. Regret. 

_You shouldn't have done that. There is no way she will ever feel the same. She barely even knows me. I'm stupid for thinking it was ever a good idea._

Before Josie could turn the corner, she kneeled back in front of the door of the witch. She had to get the note back somehow. Hope couldn't see it. She couldn't. It would ruin any shot at friendship, which is what she hoped would brew from the time they spent together in class earlier that day. Josie couldn't believe that she convinced herself for even a second that the whole thing was a good idea. Luckily, a spell came to her that would be sure of removing the evidence, but a voice stopped her from using it.

"Josie. Hi." The brunette looked up, and there stood Hope. There was no way of her getting the letter back. Hope was going to see it. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, I just...I don't really get visitors." Hope chuckled lightly, to hide her loneliness. Josie stood up, brushing off her skirt as a means of distraction.

"Yeah well...I um, I wanted to say that I really enjoyed the class earlier."

"Me too." Hope pushed her door open, and Josie winced when Hope looked at the floor. "What's this?" She wondered, picking up the envelope addressed to her. Josie had no escape plan and she watched as Hope tore it open with a curious expression.

"Wait, Hope! Don't read it."

"Why not?"

"I just-I don't know. I don't want you to hate me."

"So it's from you?" Hope raised an eyebrow and a shy Josie looked to her feet. "I don't hate you, Josie. I don't think I ever could, even if I wanted to." She added, gently rubbing the brunette's arms with her hand. Josie was glad to be staring at the floor because of the blush she was sure she had. The rustling of paper indicated to her that Hope had unfolded it, and a heavy sigh from the girl told Josie that she had started reading. This was where everything could go wrong for Josie. Absolutely everything.

Hope's eyes connected with the first line, which read 'Dear Hope'. 

**Dear Hope,  
This probably seems weird, and I don't really know what to write or why I'm doing it in a letter. I guess it's because I'm too nervous and scared to do it in person. I'm kind of rambling. Anyway, I should probably get to the point. I know we don't know each other well, but I would like to get to know you. I imagine what it would be like to be your friend or to hold your hand. To cuddle with you whilst watching a movie or something, and sending the popcorn bowl flying if there is a scary part. But, I also wonder what it would be like to be more. Because truthfully, I want to be more with you. Like, more than two people who just know each other. See, I have a crush on you. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend, and that is very terrifying to me because this is something new I have discovered about myself. And I discovered this because of you. And I want to keep learning, with you. I'm not sure if I'm making much sense, but long story short I really really like you. I doubt you even feel the same, you probably have a bunch of people chasing after you. So maybe, let me down easy? No matter how you feel, I would still like to be friends. So, whenever you have read this, please come by my room. If my sister is there then we can go somewhere else, if you'd like. We don't have to, I would just really like it if we did. So, yeah. There it is. I hope to see you soon.**

**From,  
Josie**

Josie had felt like an idiot the entire time she wrote the letter. A nervous mess and a complete idiot. And she thought that was obvious through her words. Her thoughts were all over the place as she wrote it, but she wanted it to be perfect because it was what someone perfect like Hope deserved.

As Hope finished reading, shock washed over her. She never thought it would happen. She'd only ever admired Josie from a distance and had never once considered the what-ifs. She was scared that if she did, she would only be opening her heart up to breaking. And she didn't want that. Life had already been difficult for her as it was, being a Mikaelson and all.

She folded it back up and glanced to Josie. The girl hadn't stopped looking at the floor. She fiddled with the ends of the sleeves of her shirt, and Hope couldn't help finding it adorable. Everything about Josie was adorable to her. 

"Josie." The girl didn't look up. She couldn't. "Hey...look at me," Hope said softly as she put a hand under Josie's chin and raised it carefully. Their eyes connected and Josie was expecting a storm of anger to be mixed in the sea of blue. What she got, was something completely unreadable. "You like me?" Hope asked as if the letter wasn't enough. They were Josie's words, but she wanted to actually hear it from the girl.

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?" Was her reply. She smiled ever so slightly, thinking maybe it would convince Hope to be careful when saying she didn't feel the same way. Hope's smile grew wide, to the point her face hurt. There was a hint of a cheeky sort of grin to it, but mostly a smile out of pure happiness - which Josie was still unable to understand.

"I like you too," Hope said, and she could have sworn she heard the other girl's jaw fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you notices any mistakes, please point them out!


End file.
